DIARIO DE UNA PRINCESA
by Serena Yusu
Summary: En vísperas de su cumpleaños 14, Setsuna le regala un pequeño Diario a su nieta para que pueda escribir lo que no puede expresar hablando. En este pequeño cuaderno ella muy a su manera contara los sucesos más importantes en su vida "aburrida", iremos descubriendo al igual que ella que la vida está llena de sorpresas y que es preciso aprender de ellas.
1. fontfontPROLOGOfontfont

**DIARIO DE UNA (CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

**_ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_**

**_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_**

**_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_**

A Serena en vísperas de su cumpleaños 14, Su abuela le regala un pequeño Diario para que pueda escribir lo que no puede expresar hablando, confía que eso la ayude a desenvolverse mas ya que la chica es muy retraída y atolondrada, no tiene una buena comunicación con sus padres y mucho menos con ella. En este pequeño cuaderno, muy a su manera, contara las anécdotas, amores, desamores y sucesos más importantes en su vida "aburrida", incluso sus mayores secretos y temores, al igual que contara aquello que no le diría ni a su mejor amigo en cuanto a su vida familiar, iremos descubriendo al igual que ella que la vida está llena de sorpresas y que es preciso aprender de ellas.

**PROLOGO**

La tierra es un planeta de la Via láctea, su satélite es la Luna, la cual solo es habitada por el Imperio Lunar en donde gobierna una monarquía compuesta por la Reina Serenity, La Reina Madre, el Principe de la Tierra Endimion esposo de la reina y la heredera al trono que cuenta con apenas 3 años.

Todo se encuentra en armonía y paz pero seres lejanos llegan a querer conquistar el planeta tierra, por lo que los regentes del Imperio protectores de la vida terrestre se ven obligados a levantarse en armas para evitar que esto suceda sin que los habitantes de dicho planeta se vean involucrados.

Para complicar aun más la situación de la monarquía, la Reina cae enferma y muere, por lo que el príncipe ahora no solo tiene que llevar la responsabilidad de ser el monarca si no de proteger al planeta de los invasores y encima criar a una niña la cual se vuelve la única heredera del imperio Lunar.

La Reina Madre aconseja a Endimion que tiene que proteger a la niña a toda costa por lo que se ven obligados a ocultarla del ojo enemigo y ponerla a salvo, la única solución que encuentran es colocarla con alguna familia terrestre que sea completamente ajena a la situación.

Después de investigar quien es la más apta para la crianza de la princesa elijen a una escritora de México la cual enfrenta graves problemas económicos y una situación familiar complicada, ya que pierde un bebe y por las complicaciones del embarazo ya no puede volver a tener hijos, encima su esposo muere prematuramente meses antes de que ella dé a luz, así que el imperio le ofrece darle a la niña en adopción y si acepta ellos se comprometen a mantenerlas de por vida, solo con la condición de que la niña no se entere de su procedencia, ya que la monarquía será la única que pueda informarle cuando ellos lo crean pertinente, por lo que Ikuko Tsukino al ver solucionada todos sus problemas sin dudar acepta con gusto a la niña y la cría como si fuera propia.

Con el paso de los años el Imperio Lunar vuelve a la tranquilidad y la vida en la tierra no sufre ningún cambio, la princesa Serenity ajena a todo esto ronda por los 13 años y lleva una vida regular como cualquier adolescente bajo el nombre de Serena Tsukino, su padre decide nunca alejarse de su hija y la única madre que ella conoce por supuesto es Ikuko, entre los dos le hacen creer que tuvieron un romance, aunque decidieron no estar juntos ya que su madre no quiso la vida que llevaba él, para justificar las ausencias prolongadas del patriarca, le hace saber que tiene un puesto político muy importante en el Imperio Lunar y debido a la distancia no puede visitar a Serena tan seguido, ella nunca se molesta por preguntarle a su padre realmente a que se dedica, lo considera poco apropiado inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su progenitor. Pero tal vez a la larga esto realmente llega a ser un dolor de cabeza innecesario para la ingenua Serena, que de haber puesto más atención no consideraría su vida futura una verdadera pesadilla.

* * *

**Otra vez publico en un dia 13, es que en verdad es mi dia de suerte, hace unos días me tope con un cuaderno que había olvidado, ya tenía habilidades de escritora desde pequeña por que dicho cuaderno aproximadamente de unas 200 hojas está lleno de escritos de mi vida puberta, si es un diario, soy hija única y no es que tuviera mala comunicación con mi madre solo que a esa edad realmente sientes que nadie te entiende y temes que todos se burlen de ti, creo que eso ya lo supere por que ahora soy más desenvuelta y no temo demasiado a las críticas que apuntan que son una geek, creo que a mi edad si uno no hace lo que le gusta porque quiere y cuando quiere, realmente no se es feliz, o bueno a cualquier edad uno debería poder ser así, así que se me ocurrió que podría contarles algunas anécdotas camuflajeadas en una adaptación, además de que es una película (si muy ñoña) pero que me gusta mucho y hace mucho también leí el libro y es bastante divertido así que mi FANFIC ahora será una ajuste de "El Diario de la Princesa", cuyo libro lleva el mismo nombre y que se los recomiendo mucho a las niñas que rondan los dulces 15 o inclusive menos, es una buena forma de que empiecen a leer, ya comenzare la historia próximamente y espero les guste si será una comedia (no lo puede evitar es que me gusta mucho reir). Nos leemos pronto aaaaaaaaaaaaaadios**


	2. CAP 1 30 JUNIO DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**30 de junio-Domingo por la noche - DIARIO SERENA**

Haber pues, mi abuela me regalo esta libretita por mi cumpleaños, quesque por que soy muy cerrada y seguramente me ayudara a desenvolverme mejor si logro escribir mis sentimientos en ella.

Con tanto dinero que tiene y a la santa señor y se le ocurrió regalarme esto, no un libro, no una película o algo mas… caro por así decirlo, bueno aunque esta libreta si tiene pinta como de que barata pos no le salió. Pero en fin.

Quiere que exprese mis sentimientos, está bien, para empezar hoy es mi cumpleaños número 14, uno creería que cuando llega a esa edad se es madura, o al menos eso me lo recalca mi papa cada que me ve, y que ya tomas las cosas como adulto y respondes de la misma manera ¿no?, pues no, yo no me siento adulta ni siquiera me siento feliz.

ME SIENTO DEL NABO (dícese de la persona que una patada en el trasero seria más amable).

¿Por qué?, en primera por qué no pude salir con mi mejor amiga Amy a celebrar, ¿por qué?, porque la abuela está de visita para mi cumpleaños, y en segunda porque yo quería reportarme enferma en la escuela para por lo menos estar tranquila este día, pero no, mi mama me dijo que no podía faltar porque es irresponsable de mi parte, y que una jovencita de mi edad ya sabe que es tener responsabilidades y cumplirlas

Hay todo eso es una basura y de la fea, de esa que apesta con los días, y no me hubiera importado ir a la escuela y pasar desapercibida este día si solo como recompensa tuviera un día "bonito", pero no yo no paso desapercibida para Galaxia, la tonta más popular del instituto, en verdad si fuera yo transparente para ella ni me molestaría en ser impopular, pero encima de eso no solo soy una chica del montón si no soy la burla favorita de "MISS POPULAR", soy algo así como su muñeca menos querida pero que no suelta.

Todos los días se encarga de ponerme en ridículo con algo, solo para verse "inteligente", bueno por lo menos eso dice Amy y si lo creo, lo peor es que se me traba la mente y no puedo responderle, encima siempre trata de lucirse encima de la adoración echa hombre del instituto "Seiya Kou", por suerte soy tan invisible a el que ni siquiera entiende a quien se refiere Galaxia con sus indirectas, pero hoy en especial me calo en lo profundo de mi estabilidad emocional, soy muy insegura con mi cuerpo lo admito, pero también soy egoísta y mis defectos solo puedo juzgármelos yo, ella que tiene que estarse metiendo.

Pues hoy me hizo ver con todas las chicas de taller de costura, que ahora no soy solo el bicho raro si no que además estoy plana.

Resulta que ayer la muy miope (y no por que use anteojos, a esas chicas las respeto mucho, si no por que Galaxia es miope-ndej…), se le ocurrió tirarme el refresco en la blusa, corrí inmediatamente al baño y no conforme con ya haberme hecho pasar el mal rato me siguió hasta él para burlarse aun mas, yo no sentí que fuera hacer eso y con toda la confianza me quite la blusa para desmancharla y solo me quede con el sueter, lo admito, algunas de las formas de mi cuerpo aun no se desarrollan, así que no veo aun la necesidad de usar un brasier, pero por que demonios se tenía que dar cuenta ella, justamente ella.

Bueno pues estúpidamente crei que hay pararía la burla pero por supuesto que me equivoque.

Hoy en el taller la maestra trajo unas blusas como de niña y que teníamos que ver cómo estaban puestas las mangas y blablablá, por lo que pidió que alguien se la pusiera y se girara cual muñeca de aparador para ser vista, obvio yo ni siquiera de lejos me ofrecí, pero sus "compinches" de Miss Miope empezaron a gritar

Galaxy Galaxy, que se las pruebe ella, es una perfecta modelo

Se me revolvió el estomago solo de pensarlo y luego pase del asco a la risa cuando ella se las dio de muy mujer y dijo que "a ella no le iban por que ya estaba muy desarrollada", casi empecé a reír por lo alto porque yo más bien entendí que estaba gorda, y hasta ahí hubiera sido mi descontento cuando hoy mi "apodo" en boca de esa escuincla

Por qué mejor no se lo pone Bunny ella aun usa corpiño Para empezar Bunny solo me dicen mis amigos y en segunda por que tenía que decir eso del corpiño.

Ante la burla de todas no pude más que agachar la mirada, no sabia que decirle pero lo bueno que Amy es mi amiga, ella siempre tiene una respuesta certera y rápida

Entonces a ti las hormonas te trabajaron más rápido que las neuronas por lo visto

Esa si fue una respuesta que por su cara seguro le dolió, pero antes de que yo pudiera reírme la maestra Mónica paro la discusión y me arruino el momento.

Vaya cumpleaños ¿no?, bueno lo único bueno es el pastel y que mi madrecita sea tan buena repostera, es mejor repostera que diseñadora de modas, no lo niego a mis si me gustan sus creaciones pero no van con mi estilo, bueno si es que tengo uno o más bien creo que no van con mi peinado. El mismo que mi abuela insiste en que ya no es para mí

"Serena ya va siendo hora de que te deshagas de esas coletas"

Pero yo puedo decir que eso es parte de lo que yo soy, así que a menos de que un día despierte rapada, dudo mucho que puedan lograr que me deshaga de ellas.

* * *

**Bueno con este capitulo apenas conocemos un poco de la personalidad de Serena, yo en verdad era muy parecida a su edad. Espero me sigan en esta historia nos leemos pronto aaaaaaaaaadios. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.**


	3. CAP 2 5 JULIO LUNES EN LA TARDE

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**5 JULIO-Lunes en la tarde- DIARIO SERENA**

**.**

**.**

No tenía que escribir, mi abuela se equivoco en darme esto, la verdad es que no es que no quiera hablar o contar cosas, pero es que mi vida es como súper aburrida, no tiene nada de fantástico, lo mas fantástico que paso esta semana es que reprobé el primer parcial de Historia y todo hubiera parado ahí pero mi madre se entero y ahora estoy en sus manos.

.

No quería enseñarle el examen pensé en tirarlo y decirle que no me lo dieron y ya vería como me recuperaría en el próximo parcial, pero Darien Chiba se metió, el hermano de Amy es muy agradable cuando se lo propone, pero siempre se mete en lo que no le importa, no sé por qué recogió el examen justo después de que yo lo hiciera bolita y lo tirara en la basura.

.

_¡Que no entendió que lo que tiro a la basura es porque ya no lo quiero!_

.

Y bueno si se lo hubiera quedado y me hiciera burla solo por molestar como siempre lo hace no me importaría, pero no, no señor, fue a mi casa con la excusa de ir por su hermana y me lo dio enfrente de mi mama.

.

_"Toma cabeza de cholito, tiraste esto por equivocación"_

.

Ash si, mi equivocación es no haberle dado una patada en ese momento, porque claro mi mama que es "cero" entrometida me lo arrebato y me grito enfrente de Amy y Darien.

.

_"SERENA REPROBASTE HISTORIA"_

.

Le explique que no estaba reprobada que solo era un examen y que aun podía salvar la materia, pero mi madre dramatizo, grito no se que cosas que no entendí y luego le explique que no había tenido tiempo de estudiar porque pues estaba aquí la abuela y pues no podía yo desairarla con sus tardes de té que últimamente se prolongan hasta la noche, así que mi madre tan sobre protectora como suele serlo (cuando le conviene), me dijo que entonces ella personalmente hablaría con el profesor K. para ver si había alguna forma de mejorar esa calificación.

.

Como la verdad yo ya no quería prolongar más aquella discusión y mas por que Amy y Darien aun estaban presentes, le dije que estaba bien, no me iba a poner a darle explicaciones de que odio esa materia y que no me entra ni empujándola en mi cerebro, de qué demonios me va a servir la historia en un futuro si yo quiero curar animales, que ¿para que se dejen inyectar les contare como Colon conquisto America?, un momento ¿si fue Colon o Hernán Cortes?, bueno eso que importa seguro a un poodle le da lo mismo que a mí.

.

Aun asi pienso que no es tan mala idea que vaya hablar con el profe, mi madre suele ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone y quien quita que, si me deja repetir el examen igual y no me cueste tanto trabajo pasar la materia, total que ya se que viene en el examen (bueno eso es broma).

.

Ah se me olvidaba entre las novedades es que mi padre viene de visita la próxima semana, creo que es demasiado tarde para que venga por lo de mi cumpleaños, pero me dijo que se le había complicado un poco el viaje por esas fechas, además me dijo que tenía algo que darme personalmente, bueno no importa, siempre es agradable tenerlo unos días, no lo veo muy seguido y la mayoría de las veces solo lo hago por internet y no me hace tanto caso, aun así espero que no venga con la abuela, quien tengo entendido ya no regreso a su residencia lunar, si no que decidió pasar unos meses en Francia, mi sueño siempre ha sido viajar a donde sea pero lejos de aquí, tal vez en las próximas vacaciones le pida a mi abuela que me lleve con ella, no es que me agrade mucho la idea pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pero aria el sacrificio si solo pudiera viajar en avión una vez en mi vida, dudo mucho que me lo niegue es más probable que me lleve con ella a un paseo por las islas canarias que mi padre me lleve a su oficina en la luna, tengo entendido que ahí solo entra la familia real y sus políticos más influyentes, lo que siempre se me ha hecho raro es que la abuela viviera ahí, ¿será que ella también pertenece a la política?, seguro si porque si no, ¿de que otro modo viajaría cual primera dama?, además odio sus estolas de pieles de animales, solo de pensar que "eso" que le rodea el cuello alguna vez tubo vida me hace querer estrangularla

.

Un día traía una estola como negra, como de la piel de mi gata, juro que hasta ella se dio cuenta que "eso" había sido un animal vivo en alguna época porque Luna (o sea mi gatita), no quiso acercársele durante el tiempo que la abuela estuvo en la casa, yo adoro a los animales y solo de pensar las barbaridades por las que pasan para que alguien como la abuela lleve su piel calentándole el cuello, me dan ganas de volverme vegetariana, pero la segunda cosa que amo mas es la comida y no concibo mi vida sin una hamburguesa, que le voy a hacer soy débil.

* * *

**Pobre Sere no?, pero ya le ira mejor, bueno eso creo, todas pasamos por malas rachas, Nos leemos pronto ¯\_(ツ****)_/¯.**


	4. CAP 3 6 JULIO MARTES AUN EN LA MAÑANA

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACIÓN… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**6 JULIO-Martes aun en la mañana- DIARIO SERENA**

**.**

**.**

Hoy fue uno de esos días donde me pare con el pie izquierdo, todo me paso en ese pie.

Primero resultase ser que me caí, no es que no me pase seguido pero no frente al chico mas popular y más guapo y más carismático (bueno realmente lo parece y no lo sé a ciencia cierta por qué no me dirige ni el saludo) aunque lo bueno es que caí literalmente a sus pies y no se rio de mi como todos los demás, creo que hasta de cierto modo se preocupo o más bien se espanto.

.

Te voy a contar paso a paso como sucedió

.

Paso 1.- Yo salía de la clase de Lengua y lo vi de lejos, el salón esta en el primer nivel y el estaba en la parte de abajo en el patio en una de las jardineras con toda su bola de amigos y lo vi que se dirigía hacia las escaleras a donde yo también me dirigía.

.

Paso 2.- Me quede esperándolo al pie de la escalera y me asome un poco por la barandilla para ver de qué lado subía, entonces me puse de ese lado para poder topármelo de frente ya hasta había planeado lo que le iba a decir "disculpa, permiso" todo en un tono sexy según yo,

.

Paso 3.- Amy me dio alcance y vio que iba yo caminando derechita y moviendo algo las caderas un poco al estilo de Galaxia, mi amiga me vio de forma extraña pero cuando vio que yo no perdía de vista la cabeza de Seiya que iba subiendo creo que entendió mi actitud,

.

Paso 4.- Para mi mala suerte lo que si perdí de vista fue que al tercer escalón le faltaba un pedazo y yo por ir tan atenta en Seiya pues no me fije.

.

Paso 5.- Ya no pude dar bien el paso 5 por que zas, lo di en el aire y rodé, y cuando me vi ya estaba cuan larga era yo encima de los pies de Seiya, me pare tan rápido que de momento no sentí dolor, lo vi solo de reojo, tenia cara de susto y yo sentí que las mejillas me hervían, aparte oia las risas de todos

.

Paso 6 (Auch, Auch).- Me quite de enfrente y creo que me hablo, !hay si! ahora caigo en cuenta que por primera vez me hablo (la primera vez que me habla en toda mi vida estudiantil), creo que me dijo algo asi como "¿Estas bien'", y yo solo le conteste si y me voltee ya no vi que hizo pero dice Amy que se subió y al final cuando termino de subir se asomo aun como para verme pero yo seguía parada recargada a la barandilla

.

Paso 7 (o mas bien sentón 7).- No pude mas, a esas alturas y cuando Amy me aviso que ya Seiya había desaparecido y no me veía más me tire o más bien caí de sentón, no aguantaba el pie, me dolía horrores y encima se me hincho feo, podía ver a través de mi calceta la bola inmensa, ya no pude dar paso me quede ahí tirada a la vista de todos.

Después lo que paso es que Amy se espanto mucho porque yo no lloraba ni nada solo es que me dolía tanto que en verdad sentí desmayar, así que ella corrió hacia las canchas donde siempre estaba Darien y lo trajo para que me cargara y me llevara a la enfermería, el pobre llego primero que Amy, me levanto como pluma sin preguntarme y me llevo con la matasanos que tenemos por doctora que siempre que vas a decirle que te duele algo te da una pastilla y ya.

.

Pero creo que esta vez su pastilla milagrosa no pudo hacer mucho por mi, ya que llamo a la subdirectora y todas hacían cara de "guacala" cuando veían mi tobillo, inclusive Darien y Amy que no se movieron de ahí también tenían como cara de susto, yo no me atreví a mirar, la verdad ya sus caras me decían todo.

.

Llamaron a mi mama y cual va siendo mi sorpresa que mi mama apareció en dos segundos, estaba en la escuela hablando con el profesor K. que también acudió a verme a la enfermería, ni me dieron tiempo de opinar me dijeron que me llevarían a un hospital y así fue, mi madre y el profesor Kenji me sacaron de la escuela y me llevaron a urgencias y aquí estoy esperando a que me pongan lo que creo que es un yeso, creo que lo único bueno de todo esto es que el profesor K. me dijo que iba a pensar en la forma de darme algún trabajo extra para que me ayudara ha aumentar mi calificación y que no me preocupe, !ah! y que no voy a ir a la escuela creo que hasta la otra semana.

.

* * *

**Huy! Les dije que todo mejoraría y no fue tanto así les he de confesar que esto es una experiencia 100% mía y si fue horrible tal y como lo cuento, aun así algo bueno paso, leeanlo detenidamente y lo sabrán y si no ya lo averiguaran, nos leemos pronto ¯\_(ツ****)_/¯.**


	5. CAP 4 6 JULIO MARTES POR LA TARDE NOCHE

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**6 JULIO-Martes por la tarde noche- DIARIO SERENA**

**.**

**.**

_!ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO!_

.

Amy vino a ver cómo me encontraba y me trajo la noticia más inaceptable, Darien le dijo que iba a ser mi tutor en Historia que el profesor K se lo había pedido

.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.

Simplemente no doy credito, Darien está en el último año y es demasiado… como decirlo sin ofenderlo… pues es demasiado perfeccionista y quisquilloso, no me lo quiero imaginar enseñándome historia, ademas ¿con que tiempo? por que es el instructor de piano en clase de musica, juega basquetbol todos los dias, encima trabaja por las tardes en una sala de proyección (medio chafita), y ahora también sera mi instructor de historia, ¿que es inmortal también?

.

Dios no es muy benévolo conmigo últimamente, bueno tendrá que esperar para torturarme más porque regreso hasta el próximo lunes a la escuela, así que tengo toda una semana para echarme cual gato en mi cama, aunque Amy amenazo con traerme todos los deberes diariamente, lo soportare con tal de no tener que ver por una semana a la Miope de Galaxia.

.

Con todo lo que sucedió mi mama anda como muy atenta, pero fuera de eso como que la noto "demasiado" contenta, como que algo me oculta, si en algo somos parecidas es que ninguna de las dos sabemos mentir, ya encontrare la forma de sacarle la sopa en esta semana que me tendrá las 24 horas.

.

Por otra parte estoy también feliz de estar aquí porque Amy ya me atiborro de cosas que quiere que le ayude a hacer para su periódico, ¡AH si! eso se me olvido contarte, Amy es la editora del periódico escolar, papel que se toma muy enserio por que bien podría solo hablar de chismes y cosas así pero no, ella esta comprometidísima en hacer algo útil de ese puesto, así que yo escribo una pequeña columna en pro de los derechos de los animales, así que con mi pata herida e inmovilizada tendré tiempo suficiente para pensar en que escribir esta semana, creo que con todo lo que escribí la vez pasada del uso de la abuela de pieles ya me di una idea.

.

* * *

**!Andale! yo quisiera ser Serena y haber tenido de instructor de Historia a Darien, creo q sin duda asi si hubiera pasado la materia, bueno las leo pronto, creo que Bunny aun tiene mucho que contarlos Aaaaaaaadios ¯\_(ツ****)_/¯.**


	6. CAP 5 8 JULIO JUEVES POR LA NOCHE

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACIÓN… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**8 JULIO - -Jueves por la noche - DIARIO SERENA**

Mama sigue sospechosa, en la mañana sin querer medio escuche una conversación telefónica, no sé exactamente con quien hablaba pero ella como que se reía mucho, ¿le estaba coqueteando al teléfono?, yo no sé porque hace eso, si la otra persona no la ve, bueno aunque ahora que lo pienso a veces yo también lo hago, no el coquetear, pero si gesticulo como si mi interlocutor pudiera verme y entenderme mejor, no me doy cuenta que cuando hablo por teléfono es como hablar con un ciego, no sé por qué hacemos eso, tal vez es algún gen de la familia Tsukino.

.

Bueno el punto es que mi madre reía con cada frase, y algo no me cuadro, se ve con alguien a espaldas mía, porque le dijo que lo vería el lunes, cuando yo me fuera con mi padre. Poco después la intercepte y le hice la pregunta, como no queriendo la cosa.

.

"¿Alguien importante llamo en la mañana mama, porque vi que estabas al teléfono?"

.

Y ella solo se limito a contestar

.

"No nena, nadie importante solo una amiga quería saber de mi, hace mucho que no hablábamos"

.

¿Amiga?, pero ¿qué amiga?, mama no tiene amigas, bueno solo las del trabajo pero a ellas las ve todos los días, y ¿si solo quería saber de ella, porque le dijo que la vería el lunes en la tarde?

.

Mi cabeza ha estado volando con diferentes suposiciones.

.

Suposicion 1.- Tal vez si sea una amiga que no conozco y simplemente no quiere que yo la conozca

Suposicion 2.- Tal vez no es una amiga, si no un amigo

Suposicion 3.-Tal vez su amigo no es un amigo, si no un pretendiente

.

Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de las conclusiones, si es un pretendiente, seguro por eso no quiere que yo lo sepa. Bueno pues no hondare mas el tema con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que no investigue por mi cuenta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas: Cosas que tengo que hacer

- Tengo que terminar la columna de Amy, todos los días que viene me pregunta cuánto llevo y yo le miento

- Dejar de mentir


	7. CAP 6 11 JULIO DOMINGO POR LA MAÑANA

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACIÓN… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**11 JULIO - Domingo por la mañana- DIARIO SERENA**

Papa llego antes de lo planeado, bueno exactamente un día antes, me acaba de telefonear y quiere que hoy mismo lo visite, pero hay un problema, hoy me quitan el yeso y me ponen una férula, papa no sabía del pequeño accidente, así que se puso como loco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dijo.

.

"Bunny pásame a tu mama"

.

El y mama nunca hablan, no se a que se deba pero casi todo el contacto entre ellos es a través de Abu, así que esta vez seguro si que se molesto.

.

Después de lo que parece haber sido una pequeña discusión, mama me dijo que un auto pasaría a recogernos en la tarde para llevarnos al médico y de ahí me llevaría con mi padre, por lo que entendí ella solo me acompañaría al doctor y nada más, por su expresión de molestia no quise preguntar por qué, pero seguro algo le reclamo.

.

Y me di cuenta que ella se molesto porque enseguida se metió a la cocina y se puso a limpiar y a cocinar y eso solo sucede cuando se enoja.

.

Total solo me concentrare en que voy a ver a papa, eso es bueno después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas al final de la hoja

Cosas que hacer:

- Hoy si termino la nota del periodico


	8. CAP 7 11 JULIO MISMO DIA EN LA NOCHE

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACIÓN… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**11 JULIO-Mismo día muy muy en la noche - DIARIO SERENA**

.

¡HAY DIOS! ¡AHORA SI ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO!

.

Esta mañana cuando me levante era yo, la chica rara, que se peina extraño, que come mucho, que tiene una gata que le cayó una plancha encima y se quemo la frente dejándole una cicatriz en forma de luna y hasta entonces es lo peor que pensé que enfrentaría, y ahora en la noche del mismo día ya no sé quién soy.

.

Estoy como en shock, no sé qué paso pero siento que vuelo, o me siento en un sueño, o zombi, como cuando no duermo porque Luna se la pasa ronroneando en la ventana.

.

No sé cómo escribirlo, es que hasta escrito seguro suena loco, por dónde empezar, quiero que esto se borre de mi vida, pienso que si no lo digo tal vez no sea cierto. Pero me temo que si es cierto.

.

¡Ándale! ya también te confundí a ti, pues te contare todo desde el principio con lujo de detalle, bueno de lo que me acuerde.

.

Primero, fui con el doc y me dijo que todo estaba bien que mi torcedura no era tan grave y que el ligamento ya había regresado a su lugar, así que con una férula era más que suficiente, eso me alivio porque no quería llegar el lunes a la escuela con un feo yeso. Pero ahora no quiero ni ir a la escuela, no quiero que nadie me vea.

.

Salimos de ahí y mama me dijo que nos veíamos en la tarde que la pasara bien con papa y que dijera lo que dijera no me regresara a la casa sola y que no fuera a hacer locuras, pensé que a mi mama la habían capturado los marcianos en ese momento por qué no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, aunque mucho después entendí porque lo decía.

.

El coche que papa me mando no era un coche, era un cortejo fúnebre, esa limosina parece carroza, pero no dije nada por que el sujeto que la maneja no era nada parecido a un sepulturero es más, es demasiado agradable y joven, y si lo medito, detrás de ese cabello revuelto y mal peinado seguro se encuentra un sujeto guapo, pero bueno el chiste es que me llevo al hotel donde papa esta, como siempre en la mejor suite o penthouse como le llaman, no entendía por que tanto lujo, ahora lo sé.

.

Me recibió una chica, rara, como enojada, muy guapa eso sí y me dijo que mi padre me esperaba en la terraza, entre cojeando y por arrastrar el pie casi me caigo porque me atore en la alfombra, por suerte la chica tiene reflejos rápidos y me salvo, no puedo creer que ella con tremendos tacones sea más hábil que yo en mis convers.

.

Pero bueno, el punto es que vi a papa, me analizo como siempre de pies a cabeza antes de darme un abrazo, me dijo lo de siempre que ya estaba más alta, aunque para ser sinceros no he crecido ni un centímetro desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero no quise discutir y solo me limite a sonreír, nos sirvieron te, en lo que yo lo ponía al día de los acontecimientos de mi vida

.

Le conté _casi_ como fue el accidente, aunque le omití el hecho de que me sucedió por estar pendiente de Seiya, luego me pregunto que como me iba en la escuela y pues le mentí, le dije que todo bien, no le mencione el examen reprobatorio pero a decir verdad aun no repruebo del todo, con las clases extras seguro algo bueno sucedería, esas si se las tuve que mencionar, pero le dije otra pequeña mentira, le dije que eran como créditos extra, el se limitaba a sonreír y tomar té, así que ya no profundice el tema, pero note una mirada extraña en el pensé que eso más tarde sería un problema, aunque para lo que se me venía, reprobar historia o no ya no tiene sentido.

.

Después de un rato me pareció que sería muy cortes preguntarle acerca de su trabajo, así que la pregunta exacta fue

.

**_"¿Y cómo van tus asuntos?"_**

.

Y es que ¿como le podía preguntar acerca de su trabajo si nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo?, porque cada vez que sacaba el tema me desvía la conversación, pero tampoco quiero que piense que él no me importa, de hecho si me importa y mucho. Pero el punto es que él se limito como siempre a su misma contestación

.

**_"Me va como siempre Bunny, magnifico"_**

.

Supongo que siempre me dice eso para que no me preocupe y ya no siga indagando, cuando era más chica la verdad eso servía, pero ahora lo veía preocupado, así que trate de no sonar insistente pero…

.

**_"Pues en realidad tu cara no dice lo mismo"_**

.

¡Ya está!, lo había dicho, la mirada de mi padre siempre ha causado un efecto intimidatorio en mi, pero procure decirlo y no voltear a verlo, entonces cuando creí que volvería a darme la vuelta con el tema no fue así

.

**_"Pues hay un asunto en particular que me tiene algo expectante y es un poco la razón de que este aquí"_**

**.**

Me dio tristeza de momento, pensé que todo ese viaje en realidad solo había sido por mí, para verme por mi cumpleaños, el nunca ha sido muy afectuoso pero siempre hace que sienta que todo lo que hace es por mí, pero esta vez creo que hubiera preferido eso, aunque después entendí que ese asunto trabajo-familia se mezclaban y que después de todo, yo si era el motivo.

Me dio miedo seguir con el tema así que le pregunte acerca de lo que me menciono por teléfono que tenía algo que darme, supuse que sería un regalo o algo así, y de hecho si lo fue pero no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

Mando a traer con su ayudante un paquete, el sabe que a mí me encantan los regalos, después de la comida claro, así que lo abrí casi al instante que me lo dejaron en la mesa.

.

Me desconcertó un poco de momento, era como un libro blanco con una estrella y una luna en la portada, mire a mi padre y solo me alentó a abrirlo, cuando lo hice vi mi cara cuando era muy pequeñita recién nacida a decir verdad, era un álbum mío, pero en la siguiente hoja estaba una foto de alguien que no reconocí, aunque por alguna extraña razón su rostro me era familiar, seguí hojeando y después vi varias fotos mías de bebe y de uno o dos años mas pero todas con esa mujer que no conocía, no quise preguntar de momento, solo me limite a verlas y así pase todas las hojas, en unas estaba yo con mi abuela, en otras yo con mi papa, pero la que más me llamo la atención fue la última, mi abuela se encontraba en una silla muy elegante y alrededor mi padre y la mujer extraña conmigo en brazos, todos vestidos elegantemente, incluso las dos mujeres traían una tiara, como si fueran de… la realeza.

.

Había muchas fotos de mi de bebe y la verdad es que yo no tenía conocimiento de que mi padre las tuviera, ya que mi madre solo tenía un par, dijo que se habían perdido en una mudanza, así que fue un lindo detalle que le agradecí, aunque seguía con la duda de la mujer.

El primer pensamiento que me surgió fue que aquella mujer sin duda era de mi familia, alguna vez la abuela menciono que había tenido una hija, pero cuando pregunte quien había sido, la abuela se enojo y dijo que nunca más hablaría del tema, y no estaba equivocada pero lo que vino después fue más de lo que esperaba.

.

**_"¿Tienes preguntas?"_**

.

Fue lo primero que me dijo mi padre cuando vio que después de un rato no dejaba de ver esa última foto, era obvio lo que quería saber así que no espero a que yo se lo preguntara me lo soltó de golpe.

.

**_"Es tu madre"_**

.

¿Mi madre?, mi madre no se parecía en absoluto a la rubia de la foto, mi madre ni siquiera es rubia, ni mucho menos lacia, ni con facciones tan finas, ni de ojos azules, yo siempre supe que nuestro parecido físico no era mucho, pero simplemente era inaceptable que no sea mi madre.

.

**_"Es broma ¿no?, en serio ¿quién es ella?"_**

.

Ahora si quería saber quién era, entonces papa empezó a contarme una historia que en verdad parece de cuento de hadas, y después de que termino me di cuenta que solo rescate una parte de lo que me conto.

.

Que ella había muerto cuando yo tenía 3 años, que había sido a consecuencia de una invasión que se enfermo y murió y que tuvieron que esconderme en la tierra por precaución

.

La parte que mi cerebro bloqueo de momento fue que todo esto lo habían hecho porque mi madre era la Reina del imperio lunar y yo la única heredera

.

**_"Serena, tú no eres una mortal mas, tu eres la princesa de la luna"_**

.

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas, eso sí lo recuerdo y entonces como que me quede fría y luego

.

**¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee?!**, ya bastante difícil es saber que mi madre no es mi madre, pero encima que me diga que yo soy una _princesa_, eso sí parece una locura.

.

Me levante rápidamente de la mesa, quería correr, gritar, quería decirle que estaba bien loco, y yo más si le creía, pero lo mire, el tenia lagrimas en los ojos, sabía que le dolía, no podía estarme mintiendo, no cuando lo veía tan afectado, no el hombre fuerte que siempre había aparentado ser.

.

Así que por eso y porque no podía correr evidentemente por mi pata torcida, me volví a sentar, me quede callada por un segundo y después lo taladre con preguntas y creo que un poco de ofensas (ya no recuerdo bien eso), solo sé que empecé a llorar, no podía contenerme, las lagrimas salían y salían y yo solo ya no podía ver, me dolía mucho el hecho de que me hubiera ocultado lo de ser princesa pero aun más el hecho de no ser hija de Ikuko.

.

El trato de decirme porque lo había hecho, el asunto es que creo que me bloque, porque no recuerdo que me decía, solo sé que le pedí que me dejara salir de ahí, y no me detuvo, le pidió a la chica que me acompañara y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí, me trajeron a mi casa y ni siquiera voltee a verlos, es mas cuando entre aquí no quise ni ver a mi madre o a la que hasta esta mañana creía que lo era, subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarme, grito muchas veces mi nombre pero yo solo quiero estar sola, me encerré en mi cuarto y corrí a la computadora, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue buscar a la familia real del impero lunar y ahí está su cara, por eso la reconocía, aparecía en todos los libros de historia, estúpidamente no había visto jamás las imágenes tan detalladamente, ahí estaban todos excepto yo, yo no figuraba, no aparecía ni mi rastro, ¿como es que puedo ser su hija si no figuro en ningún registro?.

.

En estos momentos estoy muy confundida, creo que mi abuela tuvo razón en darme esto, si me ayuda, en estos momentos que no quiero que nadie me diga que tengo que hacer solo decirlo, sacarlo de mi, me hace sentir mucho mejor, porque siento que no estoy hablando de mi si no de alguien más a la cual en estos momentos compadezco mucho. Realmente a estas alturas no se ya ni quién soy. Y no me apetece pensarlo.

* * *

**Se que tarde en escribir pero creo que valió la pena, pobre Serena ¿que hará ahora que parece que todo se ha complicado?, ¿tu que harías?, creo que ya lo sabremos, espero que no tarde tanto en destaparlo, las quiero cuídense y nos leemos pronto ¯\_(ツ****)_/¯.**


	9. CAP 8 13 JULIO EN CLASE

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**13 JULIO EN CLASES**

.

Ha pasado solo un día después de la noticia que cambiara… bueno aun realmente no ha cambiado mucho mi vida excepto por unas cuantas cosas que enumerare y así a ver si me cae el veinte.

.

1.- Mis extra clases van fatales ahora me concentro menos y Darien estuvo de insistente ayer que algo extraño me pasaba, extrañamente me la pase con él en el almuerzo y casi el resto de la tarde, en vista de que su hermana no me habla, eso lo explicare en el siguiente punto

2.- Por mi atolondramiento se me olvido llevar la columna de ayer y por lo pronto Amy no me habla del todo bien, no sé si eso es bueno porque no quiero que me pregunte quién demonios es Ray

3.- Una adición mas a mi vida aparte de la tiara, ahora tengo un guardaespaldas y un chofer, pero ambos están de "incognitos", Ray que es mi "guardaespaldas" ahora toma clases conmigo, ni mi maestro de matemáticas cree que es mi amiga, es demasiado refinada y mi chofer, se hace pasar por su novio, pero la verdad es que parecen más marido y mujer que llevan años y están a punto de divorciarse.

4.- Ray vive conmigo ahora, mi padre dispuso eso en complicidad con la abuela y mi mama, hasta nuevo aviso, mi papa tiene miedo que me suicide o peor aun que otra de mis hazañas (como el hecho de tropezarme con un chicle) sucedan y se quede por siempre sin heredera.

5.- Ayer me la pase toda la tarde chille y chille con mi mama, me conto como es que llegue a si vida, el hecho de que perdiera a su bebe y a su marido me causo el mismo dolor que ella, es muy valiente al aceptar a la hija de alguien más, ahora como que la valoro y la quiero más.

6.- Mi abuela me regaño horrible por teléfono, me dio miedo al escucharla no quiero pensar en cuanto venga, siempre ha sido una mujer muy dura, pero aun así no he cambiado de parecer, bueno solo han pasado unos días pero no nadie puede obligarme hacer lo que no quiero

7.- Y si te preguntas de que decisión hablo es de que se van a tener que buscar otro heredero por que no pienso dejar a mi mama ni mi vida.

.

Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido, creo que no ha sido mucho, a ver qué pasa en el resto de los días, porque el fin de semana viene la banda pesada y compañía, ósea papa y la abuela, y después de nuestra charla telefónica la verdad es que el campo de guerra como que lo deje calientito.

Bueno ya me voy a ponerle atención a la maestra Mónica, la pobre esta dicte y dicte, y a de creer que soy muy dedicada por que ya van 3 veces que pasa junto a mí y me sonríe, y yo no dejo de escribir pero es que tenía que hacerlo, no puedo aun contarle esto a nadie. Y en realidad no quiero que se entere nadie

.


	10. CAP 9 15 JULIO POR LA NOCHE

**DIARIO DE (UNA CABEZA DE CHORLITO) PRINCESA**

_ADAPTACION… CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI_

_Libro del que ha sido adaptado: EL DIARIO DE LA PRINCESA 1 – Meg Cabot_

_Película de la que ha sido adaptado: THE PRINCESS DIARIES_

* * *

**15 JULIO EN LA NOCHE, EN MI CAMA**

Dioooooseses ustedes se empeñan en hacerme sufrir. Ahora si que estoy confundida, extraviada, descarrilada y ¿Celosa?, noooooooo.

Lo que pasa es que ya no se que pasa, el mundo se me puso de cabeza y ahora todo lo veo diferente o no se que veo, ya se, ya se estas peor de confundido que yo, déjame te aclaro todo

Pues veras, que yo y mi conflicto familiar era como mi pieza de rompecabezas que no encajaba, pues bien resulta que ahora hay otra, bueno otras, empezando por que Amy ya me habla, bueno no es que me dejara de hablar del todo, ella es tan buena que no se enoja solo digamos que se indigna y se vuelve aun mas callada, pero el punto es que hicimos las paces antier, entonces como era de esperarse quiso saber qué onda con Ray, quien era y por que vivía en mi casa, así que como queriendo o no pos le tuve que contar, aaaah! pero para esto me quede en su casa ese día, mi mama ni objeción puso porque dice que necesito distraerme y ser feliz, no dejar que todo esto de la princesa se me suba a la cabeza y que yo siga siendo normal, que lo soy, no veo por que esto de pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga vaya a cambiar en algo, como quiera el echo de tener 14 años no ha cambiado.

.

Bueno ya me desvié del asunto, el asunto es que me fui con ella y por consiguiente con Darien, quien no llevaba moto, Rey y Nicolas obvio insistieron en llevarnos a su casa, era más porque querían saber donde iba a quedarme y luego como a eso de las 12 me di cuenta que estaba afuera en el coche como esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, pero bueno, el hecho es que me quede con Amy y le dije una mentirilla, pero juro que esta es piadosa, le dije que Rey era mi prima, una perdida, de parte de mi verdadera mama y entonces la otra abrió los ojos como plato, digamos que medio le conté todo, le conté que mi mama no es mi mama y que mi papa si y bueno lo acomode tanto como pude sin mencionarle lo del "asunto real", porque papa la abuela y todito el reino lunar (bueno exagere un poco, pero en serio que si pudieran opinar lo harían) me pidieron no hacerlo por seguridad.

Ahora que lo pienso eso de contárselo a alguien fue bueno como que me quito temor, digo no es porque eso de escribírtelo a ti que siempre me escuchas no sea bueno, no te vayas a sentir, además tu eres puro papel y solo lo hago como dice mi abuela para exteriorizar lo que siento, porque lo que sigue que te voy a decir eso si es una exclusiva toda para ti.

El punto es que Amy me dio los mejores consejos de una mejor amiga, entonces tuvo que aparecer Darien, el siempre oportuno, el muy cretino nos dijo sin tapujos que había escuchado y que entonces eso era lo que me tenía tan distraída y que mas me valía concentrarme en las próximas clases porque si no ya no me ayudaría y se salió.

Y ahí pudo parar toda su intervención pero entonces, ya después de platicar largo y tendido con Amy nos tuvimos que bajar a cenar, entonces apareció otra vez Darien se sentó a mi lado y me dijo por lo bajito que era broma lo que me había dicho y que si necesitaba un consejo menos complaciente que él estaba dispuesto a escucharme.

No entendí por que dijo eso de complaciente pero haaaay de mi! Que no me pude quedar con la duda?, pues no, me espere a que Amy se durmiera, hice como que iba al baño y vi que en el cuarto de Darien aun había luz, entonces fui y abrí despacito, y que va siendo lo que veo,

.

OOOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGGG!

.

El tipito medio desnudo, estaba todo sudado porque creo que estaba haciendo ejercicio, la verdad es que en eso ni me fije, lo que si me di cuenta es que tenía unos… bíceps y tríceps y mas eps de in-far-to, no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta antes, supongo porque nunca antes lo había visto así, entonces yo en la lela, como poseída por el demonio, sentía todos los calores de primavera en mi rosto y ¡zas! que algo como que se cae, entonces yo di un salto que la puerta se abrió de golpe y entonces mi cara ahora no solo era roja, si no morada, verde ve tu a saber de qué color es la pena.

.

OOOOObvio Darién se dio cuenta y enseguida me reprocho que lo estuviera espiando, pero como yo no quería que nadie en su casa se diera cuenta y menos el de lo que me acaba de causar pos me metí rápido a su cuarto vi a todos lados del pasillo y me encerré con él,

.

¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO? SI MI PADRE Y MI ABUELA SE ENTERAN,

.

Bueno pero tú no pienses mal que nada paso, soy una princesa encubierta decente, mentirosa pero decente, bueno el chiste es que me justifique y le dije que solo quería que me dijera que había querido decir con eso de darme "un consejo menos complaciente", entonces el hizo cara de "como que no te creo", pero pues me contesto o eso creo que hizo, me indico que pasara, como queriendo y no agarre y me senté lo más alejada de él, pero creo que noto mi nerviosismo por que se acerco a mí se sentó enfrente y con una sonrisa me dijo

.

— A ver Serena, tu mejor amiga no te puede dar consejos objetivos, porque es obvio que no quiere lastimarte y te dirá lo que quieres oír, por otro lado yo soy como… el vecino, no tengo por qué meterme pero siempre quiero saber lo que te pasa

.

Bueno eso fue lo que más o menos recuerdo que me dijo porque yo como que no lo vi mucho a la cara la verdad, así que a falta de seguridad de seguir hablando con un hombre medio desnudo le pedí que se vistiera, cosa que hizo y no sé porque pero al parecer le daba gusto verme toda nerviosa, supongo porque es hombre y está en su naturaleza.

El punto es que por primera vez en mi vida tuve una conversación seria y profunda con él, tanto así que estuve nada de confesarle que yo era parte de esa familia que el tanto insistía que supiera de su vida, pero no lo hice, admitirlo para mí misma es por el momento suficiente cambio, decírselo a alguien mas es como admitirlo completamente, aunque esa noche eso no fue lo único que cambio en mi, si no la forma en que ahora veía a Darien, creo que yo había sido de otro planeta completamente todo este tiempo, como no me pude dar cuenta de que Darien es un tipo muy guapo e inteligente, nunca tuvo nada malo lo único malo es que es el HERMANO de mi MEJOR AMIGA.

Ya te hice la historia cansada, pero es que te tengo que decir lo que paso para que entiendas lo que viene después, pues al otro día como si nada yo normal, pero noooo, ya no era normal, como que mi subconsciente me traicionaba y veía pasar a Darien y a mi mente volvía ese torso desnudo y otra vez el tomate en mi cara, por suerte Amy ni en cuenta, pero no se si la que si se dio cuenta es Rey o yo no me había dado cuenta en la forma que le habla a Darien.

Ah por que la sujeta esta (ósea Rey) pos está conmigo como chicle, lo peor es que parece que se lleva bien con todos mis amigos, no es que tenga muchos pero son míos, ella solo me cuida, claro ellos no lo saben, ni tampoco saben lo ogro que es, cuando ella está enfrente de ellos es así estilo Galaxia toda linda y pegajosa, pero nada más estamos solas y me habla como gendarme.

.

El chiste es que ayer lo pude notar, le coquetea a Darien, la muy resbalosa le coquetea a mi Darién, bueno no es que sea mío pero yo tengo derecho de antigüedad ¿no?, además así como le van a creer que Nicolas es su novio si anda de encimosa con otros, le dije a Amy y me dijo que alucino, y entonces ella me salió con que estaba yo celosa de ella.

¿Celosa? ¿Yo?, no obvio nooo, me justifique diciéndole que es porque yo quería a Darien como un hermano y ella tiene novio y no quiero que le hagan daño, y entonces creo que casi me echo de cabeza, por que Amy me dijo algo así como

.

— No serena no me refería a que Celaras a Darien, si no a que estabas celosa de cómo es Rey, como más segura de sí misma, porque ya sé que Darien nunca se fijaría en ti, no eres su tipo.

.

Auch!, eso como que me dolió, pero pues en parte como que tiene razón, el punto es que ahora cuando estoy en clase con él me sudan las manos, se me acerca y me da por olerlo, por cierto huele delicioso.

Veeeees!, ves lo que te digo, mas me vale concentrar mis problemas en la manera de sobre llevar lo de ser princesa y no en otra cosa, mejor me concentro solo en un amor platónico, con Seiya tengo, que alguien me ayude!

.

* * *

**lamento horrores dejar tan abandonadas mis historias, en especial esta, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, esperando que los fantasmas en mi cabeza me dejen concentrarme en cosas mas importantes, asi que tratare no demorar demasiado en el siguiente episodio, cuidense y espero leerlas pronto, espero no me abandonen los quiero AAAAAAAAAAAAAAdios!**


End file.
